Betty Has A Field Day story/transcript
For some weeks now crying blacket at pouchville high no one laght or giggled no on even smiled mr & mrs didder the headmasters where worried. everyone was crying even the janator has lost his cool. mrs healer was so sad she hid in her office & it was true the pouchville frogs where jest bittie they havent won a game for weeks they even havent scored a single point they only fellet like horesing arowned & giving the 4 band members the biz. kelly the cutest & nicest kid in school told paris the second cutest about the lorren raccones are like relaly raccones then flora dora & jimmy timmson hered somthing it was coming from the roof i they notis that couch fillder had gone bannas they took him home then when they got home they made a phone call to a friend of fred louie chuck & harry's. then the next day the headmasters assintins told they the hole school that a spehle subsatute will be filling in for couch fillder. then out came a kid wereing a white sweatsute & her name was couch baddness then she put the theme to work right away they done leg braces & runed back inside the school mr didder was puzzled then when she was going to ask his wife she was grading her husbends work then he didnt want to bug her down on the field couch baddness had a talk with the boys then when couch fillder came back after his rest he notis his boys where playing like a reel theme then on the game the frogs clobered the raccones 88-2 it was a grate day for pouchville high the headmasters treated the whole theme to hotdogs at the ice cream store fred louie chuck & harry went home tried & happy.back in the second threes bedroom chuck & harry seys thank you to betty for helping theme. Transcript Giller: wah no one scores Ginny: wah i hate those boys Mr & Mrs didder: poor kids The janator: i ota kill those boys Mrs heeler: its the worse theme in the whole city Frack: what practis will only loues anyway Kelly: where in for it now the big game is coming up & the raccons from friderville are real raccones. Paris: whats to be done? Kelly: what we need is a real couch. (go to the part where we see flora dora & jimmy doing a test tehn heres wild laghter) Couch fillder: hahahahahahahahahahah hi flora dora & jimmy hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Jimmy: to much soda for couch. Dora: you need a nice long rest. Flora: please pick up please pick up. Chuck: yo? Flora: hi chuck can we get betty to discise? Chuck: ok ill tell her. Mr & Mrs lunterson: sudents there will be football practice as ushawel a perfect subsatut will be filling in for couch fidder. Maxwell: who ever it is lets give him the busness Strange ladie in white dress: im couch baddness All guys: holy smocks the badass Couch badness: lets get to work All boys: whining Couch badness: mark! All boys: runing Couch baddness: faster Jerry: this is merder Couch baddness: pipe down! Mr didder: hmm who is that baddnees maybe my wife knows ill go ask. Mrs didder: this is bad this is good. Mr didder: i dont want to bug her. Couch badness: & dont think you can hurt those boys aguin becuse badnees will be watching! Couch fidder: my how did this happen? All boys: umm... (that day of the game) Cheerleaders: Frogs frogs go go go where number one there number two where going to beat the raccones then you! (that night on a raining night fred louie & chuck where sleeping while harry was up) Harry: sometimes you have to get mean Harry: and by the way thanks for the help Betty: anytime harry anytime